1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a magnetically responsive writing device including a magnetic tablet and, more specifically to a magnetically responsive writing device which produces an output, for example a sound, as the user presses on the magnetic writing tablet.
2. Background of Related Art
Magnetically responsive writing devices which allow a user to draw or write on a tablet by using a magnetically attractive stylus and magnetic writing media are known in the art. One such writing device, also known as a magnetophoretic display panel, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,472 to Murata. In Murata, the display panel includes a plurality of cells sandwiched between two substrates, each cell being filled with a liquid dispersion that comprises magnetic particles, a dispersion medium, a colorant and, optionally, a thickener. When a user applies a magnetic stylus to either substrate, the magnetic particles are attracted by the magnetic force of the stylus and move toward the surface of the liquid adjacent the substrate to produce a visual representation (or drawing). The visual representation is formed by the difference in contrast between the color of the liquid dispersion and that of the magnetic particles. The surface of the substrate can thereafter be xe2x80x9cerasedxe2x80x9d by passing a magnet across the other surface to pull the magnetic particles away from the substrate writing surface.
Various other magnetically responsive writing tablets are also known in the art, utilizing other types of liquid dispersion. These writing tablets have been distributed by the toy industry as reusable drawing surfaces for children. Such toys have enjoyed success at least in part because they allow children to express themselves creatively and repeatedly in a simple manner. While such magnetic writing tablets have enjoyed success, there has also been development in the field to provide other enhancements to the magnetic writing devices.
One object of the present invention to provide a magnetic writing device including a magnetically responsive writing tablet which allows a user to express him or herself artistically, and which is operatively connected to an automated output. In one embodiment, the automated output is a sound which is produced as the user presses on the magnetic writing tablet. The writing tablet is preferably rotatably supported within a housing such that as a user presses on the writing tablet with a magnetically attractive stylus, the tablet rotates about the hinge and engages a switch to activate the output device. In an exemplary embodiment, the switch is an elastomeric switch which activates an electronic sound unit in the housing to produce a variety of electronic sounds. The writing device may also include a magnetic eraser which may also be rotatably supported within the housing so as to rotate with the tablet. The magnetic eraser preferably engages an eraser surface of the tablet and is slidable there along so as to xe2x80x9cerasexe2x80x9d a user created image formed on the writing surface of the tablet. In one embodiment, a button for activating a second switch to produce the automated output may also be provided.